The bait and tackle industry is constantly changing and refining its equipment, although the ultimate objective to catch fish remains the same. This constant refinement has brought about numerous versions of the lure commonly referred to in the fishing industry as the "jig." Previous jig-type lures, as used herein, may be defined as including fishing tackle lures which sport a body, an eyelet for tying the line to the lure, and a hook used in simulating a "jigging" type action to attract fish.
These jig-type lures have been refined over the years to include designs which are intended to make fishing more efficient. For example, several designs such as the Jig-A-Whopper Competition Head (trademark) (manufactured by UMM Holdings, Inc. of Dodge Center, Minnesota) attempts to provide a wider hook gap (i.e., the gap between the body and the point of the hook) without utilizing a hook which is too large. A wider hook gap provides for more fish "hook-ups" by allowing the hook to be taken deeper into the fish's mouth, where the hook tends to enter into softer flesh and penetrate. Merely by using a larger hook to increase hook gap, however, tends to frustrate the fish from taking the hook. Additionally, many jigs' design caused the eyelet or lead head to close the hook gap (i.e., portions of the jig extend into the area defined by the shank and hook point, thereby decreasing the hook gap). Therefore, a need arises to design a jig-type lure with a balance between the size of the hook while maximizing the hook gap.
Other refinements such as Northland Tackle's Fire-Ball jig (trademark) manufactured by Northland Fishing Tackle of Bemidji, Minnesota, are designed to operate in the water in a certain manner. The "Fire-Ball," for example, is designed for the hook to point up into the upper jaw of the fish when the lure is hanging down. Still other jigs rely on color or the provision for a "stinger" (i.e., a treble hook which is typically secured to a second eyelet on the jig). However, each of the foregoing jigs tend to have drawbacks associated due to concentration on individual aspects of the lure and not solving the overall problems of balance and hook gap, among others.
Therefore, although jig designs have concentrated on making refinements such as those discussed above, such designs have heretofore not been addressed on an overall basis. Therefore, there arises a need for a new and improved jig having a balanced and upright fishing position when being fished in both a vertical and horizontal position and having a large optimized hook gap. The jig should also preferably have a means for keeping a plastic worm or other grub type element located on the shank in a manner which will not decrease the hook gap, which will not decrease the strength of the hook, and which will keep the grub from sliding down the shank when the jig is utilized.